La gran aventura
by Bidan
Summary: Obtener el poder de The Gamer fue solo el comienzo, la aventura a través de diferentes mundos está por comenzar. The Gamer/multicross(Self-Insert)


Nota: No soy dueño de nada.

Me desperté en mi cama. Eso era normal.

Mi cama estaba en mi habitación. Eso era normal.

Mi habitación estaba en mi casa. Eso era normal.

Mi casa estaba donde siempre ha estado. Eso era normal.

Te preguntaras ¿por qué encontraba extraño que todo fuera normal? La respuesta es simple. Anoche, mientras dormía, fui visitado por un Ser Omnipotente Aleatorio (ROB por sus siglas en inglés). Este Ser me ofreció poder ilimitado a cambio de entretenimiento. Acepte sin dudar, mi vida no era mala pero no era exactamente buena. El poder que me ofreció era el de The Gamer, básicamente mi vida sería un video juego.

Ser visitado por un ROB normalmente implica viajar a otros mundos. Miré las noticias por varios días, sin embargo nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Sin nada mejor que hacer empecé a entrenar para mejorar mis atributos. Quedó aparente desde el principio que mi versión del poder de The Gamer no era igual que el original.

Para empezar, yo no tenia niveles así que no recibía atributos gratis al subir de nivel. En vez de tener puntos de Maná (MP) tenía puntos de Stamina (SP) y no tenía inventario. Además de eso tenía muchos más atributos que el original.

Mis atributos eran:

**HP: 60/60(Constitución *10) Regen: 4/min. (Vitalidad/minuto)**

**SP: 50/50(Aguante*10) Regen: 5/min. (Resistencia/minuto)**

**Fuerza: 7**

**Aguante: 5**

**Constitución: 6**

**Resistencia: 5**

**Vitalidad: 4**

**Inteligencia: 10**

**Sabiduría: 8**

**Agilidad: 6**

**Destreza: 5**

El promedio humano normal era 10 en cada atributo, es decir, estaba por debajo del promedio en todos mis atributos excepto inteligencia.

Ganar puntos fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Me tomo tres meses conseguir 1 punto de fuerza, cinco meses para conseguir un segundo punto y casi nueve meses para conseguir el tercero.

La principal razón de que me tomara tanto tiempo es que ocupaba la mitad de mis horas despierto trabajando en un empleo sin futuro y mal pagado. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a mantener mi casa limpia, hacer las compras y en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Todo esto me dejaba con tan sol horas al día para entrenar nueve atributos.

A pesar de de mi falta de tiempo mis atributos mejoraron, en poco menos de tres años todos mis atributos estaban entre 11 y 13 poniéndome en comparación por encima del promedio, al menos por un poco.

También empecé a estudiar inglés. Tras unos pocos días de estudio obtuve la habilidad «Idioma Inglés moderno» en nivel 1, mientras más estudiaba más subía de nivel la habilidad y en 5 años llegue al nivel máximo, el nivel 100. Esto significaba que no solo podía leer, escribir y hablar inglés perfectamente sino que también conocía prácticamente toda palabra perteneciente al inglés moderno.

Mi nueva habilidad en idiomas sumado a mi gran aspecto físico que obtuve de mejorar mis atributos me dieron la posibilidad de obtener un mejor trabajo como guía de turistas en una importante bodega. El tiempo de trabajo era igual pero la paga era sustancialmente mejor.

Con más dinero me fue posible comprar material para ejercitarme mejor como pesas y maquinas que normalmente hay en gimnasios. Gracias a esto mis atributos mejoraron de forma explosiva, antes de que me diera cuenta tenia 20 puntos en todos mis atributos.

Los años pasaron, tener la habilidad «Idioma Francés» a nivel 100 me tomo cuatro años y medio, obtener «Idioma Portugués» a nivel 100 me tomo 4 años y dos meses en gran parte a mi creciente inteligencia.

Para ese entonces ya tenía 43 años y la vejez empezaba a mostrarse, canas y arrugas aparecieron en creciente número. No me estaba volviendo mas joven. No todo era malo, con mi experiencia y habilidades en idiomas me ascendieron a jefe de relaciones públicas y viaje por el mundo haciendo tratos y acuerdos para la exportación de vinos.

Finalmente a los 65 años me retiré y me dedique a tiempo completo a estudiar y entrenar. Tan solo 5 años después todos mis atributos alcanzaron los 50 puntos. Cincuenta puntos era el límite humano para los atributos físicos, no así para los atributos mentales y además de estar en perfecta forma recibí beneficios adicionales.

Mi HP y SP se duplico por cada punto de atributo, mi esperanza de vida también aumento.

**HP: 1000/1000(Constitución *10*2) **

**SP: 1000/1000(Aguante*10*2) **

A los 120 años finalmente cerré los ojos de forma definitiva, sin esposa ni hijos solo mis amigos alrededor. Y prontamente los volví a abrir.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña, luz se podía ver por debajo de la puerta, mi cuerpo se sentía diferente. Sin dudarlo abrí mi página de estado y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

**Nombre: Hadrian Potter**

**HP: 1900/1900(Constitución *10*2) Regen: 94/min. (Vitalidad/minuto)**

**SP: 1920/1920(Aguante*10*2) Regen: 95/min. (Resistencia/minuto)**

**Fuerza: 95**

**Aguante: 96**

**Constitución: 95**

**Resistencia: 95**

**Vitalidad: 94**

**Inteligencia: 92**

**Sabiduría: 90**

**Agilidad: 95**

**Destreza: 95**

**Magia: 3**

Había reencarnado en el mundo de Harry Potter como el mismísimo protagonista de la serie y conservando mis atributos de mi vida pasada. No pude evitar reír de forma maníaca incluso si despertaba la ira de mis parientes, la magia estaba a mi alcance.

Era hora de planear.


End file.
